<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Labyrinth of Akumas by synkiller82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878149">The Labyrinth of Akumas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synkiller82/pseuds/synkiller82'>synkiller82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synkiller82/pseuds/synkiller82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Akuma strikes and our heroes are in over their heads.  Now stuck in a world built by the Akuma, will they be able to figure out how to escape before they all fall?</p>
<p>The title comes from a famous dungeon from 2nd Ed. D&amp;D, Labyrinth of Madness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - explanation of characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by a Tumblr post.  It combines two things I love: Dungeons and Dragons and MLB.  Thank you's go out to the OG poster, thelastpilot, for allowing me to work with their ideas, and dutchessofallthingsmagical for reminding me of this story that has been sitting in the WIP folder.  For the tumblr prompt, head to: https://synkiller82.tumblr.com/post/190835221089/hey-pilot-what-do-you-think-the-miraculous</p>
<p>There will be no actual character deaths, but they can 'die' during their trails, so that is why I marked it.  I hope that puts people's minds at ease.  I would never kill off these sweet babies.</p>
<p>This year has not been easy on anyone, and I am no exception.  Between work, school, my family obligations, the COVID pandemic, general stress, and my personal anxiety demons...I haven't written much at all since finishing "Collapse Into Me" and what I do write I throw into the WIP folder thinking it can never be good enough to see the light of Tumblr/AO3.  Now, I have decided to tell me anxiety to take a hike, my school is over for a bit, and things in other areas have calmed...I may have some time for the muse to crawl back out and help me work through this story.  It will be slow to update, and I apologize in advance for this.  It will be completed though...no worries there!  I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For ease of their abilities transferring over to the D&amp;D world, all characters have been designed with level 20 in mind.  As of right now, I do not have every character in the story, but I wrote them up in case they get dropped in.  Writing six characters is enough to make my head spin, nine would probably effect the flow and quality of the story.</p><p>Ladybug/Marinette - Hill Dwarf Cleric of Life Domain - healer for the group - she wears dragon full plate, made from alternating red and black sections with her Ladybug symbol adhered to the middle of the breastplate..  Her hair has been pulled into braided pigtails and her normal mask is still in place.  She carries her yoyo and a shield.</p><p>Chat Noir/Adrien - Tabaxi Way of the Shadow Monk - Now resembling a true cat, he is covered with black fur with real ears, eyes, and tail.  His clothes consist of a black tunic and pants, both made from a lightweight cotton.  He uses a quarterstaff</p><p>Rena Rouge/Alya - Kitsune Illusionist Mage with Criminal background  - In her true form, she is an anamorphic fox with reddish-brown fur, however her illusion shows her as she is in canon.  She is dressed in an orange and white tunic that stops at her waist in the front, but goes to her knees in back, as well as black pants tucked into leather boots.  She carries a spell book on one hip and her flute across her back.  She has lock picking skills.</p><p>Carapace/Nino - Tortle Way of the Turtle Totem Barbarian - Yes, he is a giant turtle!  He carries a large club</p><p>Queen Bee/Chloe - Human Warlock - she is wearing a yellow, black, and white flowing gown, but looks identical to canon Chloe other than the change of clothes</p><p>Viperion/Luka - Yuan-Ti Pureblood Bard - A thin sheen of turquoise, blue, and green scales cover his skin and his eyes have become reptilian.  He wears brightly colored tunic and pants and carries his lyre on his hip.  His special ability is Time Stop spell</p><p>Ryuko/Kagami - Dragonborn Kensi Monk - She now resembles a dragon, covered in red scales, with her red, black, and yellow horns.  She wears a simple outfit of red and black that closely resembles her fencing attire.  On her hip is a rapier and a bow with a quiver strung across her back.  She has a breath weapon capability.</p><p>Pegasus/Max - Vedalken Conjuration Wizard - His skin is a dark blue and his eyes are a vibrant purple.  He wears all black clothes under a black cloak.</p><p>King Monkey - Half-Elf Arcane Trickster Rogue - His clothes are now black leather armor instead of the brown monk outfit from canon, and his ears are pointed to show his elven heritage, but other than that, he looks as he does in canon.  His staff has been switched out for an umbrella.  Yes, I know it’s crazy and it’s normally Alix/Bunnix’s weapon of choice, but it is Kim and he is a monkey and extra.</p><p>For photos of races or to read more on them, go to: https://www.dndbeyond.com/races</p><p>For better class descriptions, head over to: https://www.dndbeyond.com/classes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Labyrinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Akuma is met, and things go sideways for our heroes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter to set up the scene before we get into the fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug groaned as she made her way across the rooftops.  Why did an akuma always have to show up on the worst days?  She had a contest deadline to meet and wasn’t even halfway done with the designs!</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when soft bootsteps fell in sync with hers.  Chat grinned as they ran toward the akuma.  “Good afternoon, M’lady.”</p><p>“Hey, Chat,” Ladybug returned.  “Let’s get this done quickly.”</p><p>Chat nodded before skidding to a stop, reaching a hand out to stop Ladybug as well.  He tilted his head toward the plaza below before pulling Ladybug down and making their way to the edge of the roof.  Peering over the ledge, they saw the akuma in the middle of the plaza.  He was about 3 feet tall, with a billowing red robe that dragged on the floor behind him, with a staff in his hands and a sword at his hip.  He was shooting beams at citizens, saying things like ‘you will do nicely as a monster’ or ‘you will be sent to the pit’.  Something about him looked familiar to Ladybug, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.</p><p>“He looks like the Dungeon Master from the cartoon,” Carapace’s voice came from behind the duo as he and Rena crouched and surveyed the scene.</p><p>“What can you tell us about it?” Ladybug inquired.  At least she knew why she was getting a sense of deja vu from this.  Nino had introduced her to the Dungeons and Dragons cartoon series when they were younger and she had played campaigns with him over the years.  She wasn’t as versed in the game as he was, but she could hold her own.</p><p>“Well, in the series, six kids are transported to the realm of Dungeons and Dragons and have to find their way home.  They are guided by ‘The Dungeon Master’ and their main enemy is Venger,” Carapace explained as they continued their surveillance.  “Though, I don’t think this DM is going to be a help to us.”</p><p>“Ugg, you have to be kidding me!  Can this get any geekier?” Queen Bee grumbled as she joined the group.</p><p>“Probably,” Viperion remarked as he made his way over.  “Let’s not tempt the Fates though, shall we?”</p><p>“Alright, everyone seems to be here,” Ladybug brought the focus of the group back.  “Has anyone seen the akumatized object?”  With a chorus of ‘no’s’, Ladybug shook her head.  “Bee, Rena, and Viperion, stay back until we call for you.  Carapace, Chat, and I will engage and see if we can figure out the object so I can call my Lucky Charm and formulate a plan.”  Everyone nodded, though Rena grumbled about having to stay on the sidelines again, and the three stood to make their move.</p><p>“I was wondering when you would show yourselves,” a voice called.  The group looked to see the Dungeon Master lifting into the air.  “What is our story without the heroes, after all?”  He sent beams towards the group, who were hit one by one.</p><p>“Ladybug!” Chat shouted as he pushed her to the ground, disappearing as a pulse hit him.</p><p>“Chat!” Ladybug screamed, her focus momentarily lost.  She heard laughing before her world went white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who watched the cartoon version of Dungeons &amp; Dragons? *raises hand and waves it around*  We now own the collection and it is my daughter's favorite cartoon, along with MLB.  The movies were okay, but this is based more on the cartoon and the combined forces of my husband, a 30+ year veteran Dungeon Master, and myself. </p><p>As always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!  Again, I know it was short, but we are about to get to the fun and those will be lengthy chapters!!  Next one will be out tonight!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A new look and a deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our favorite heroes find themselves in new surroundings.  Where are they and what does the akuma want?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long.  It took longer than I thought to hash everything out with my favorite DM and meld it into the story that would be interesting for both D&amp;D enthusiasts and MLB fans.  If there is something that doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll be happy to elaborate.  Since I have played the game for almost 20 years, I tend to forget that some terms make no sense to those who have never played.</p>
<p>Also, I went back and made a few changes to the first chapter.  After careful consideration, I decided to change Viperion to a Bard and Rena to a Mage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ladybug?” A voice timidly called as she gained consciousness.  </p>
<p>Ladybug shook her head slightly and blinked.  More of the world came into focus and she realized she was face to face with a black cat.  She yelped and backed up into someone. Looking up, she saw a human-sized turtle leaning down to help her stand.</p>
<p>“Well, this is interesting,” Viperion commented quietly as he looked over his arms, which were now covered in actual scales.  He blinked reptilian yellow eyes at them.</p>
<p>“Interesting?!” Queen Bee spat back.  “You look like freaks and we have no clue where we are!”</p>
<p>“We do not look like freaks, dude!  I’m a ninja turtle!” Carapace seemed to vibrate behind Ladybug.</p>
<p>“Great.  We are never going to hear the end of it now.” Rena, who kept flickering between her normal hero form and what Ladybug thought was a fox, groaned.</p>
<p>“What happened and why are we all animals?” Chat inquired, looking down at himself as well as scanning the rest of the group.  “Well, not all of us.”</p>
<p>Ladybug finally looked down at herself.  Instead of her normal suit, she was dressed in what looked like red and black overlapping plates.  She also realized that everyone in the group was much taller than her, unless you counted Rena’s flickering form.</p>
<p>“That’s it!” Queen Bee shrieked, causing both Chat and Rena’s ears to fold flat and Viperion to raise his hands to his hood.  “There’s a door right here.  Let’s get out of here and find that akuma so I can go home!”  She turned, her yellow skirts swishing around her as she stomped up the stairs behind them.</p>
<p>“Wait, Queen Bee!  Don’t-” Carapace started as Queen Bee grabbed the door handle.  There was a flash of magic and Queen Bee was gone.  Well, not gone, but she wasn’t herself anymore.</p>
<p>She reached for the door again, but her hand phased straight through it.  “Wha-?” She stared at her hand in shock before turning to the group, most of whom had the same shocked expressions on their faces.</p>
<p>“I tried to warn you,” Carapace shook his large head.  “We aren’t in Paris anymore.”</p>
<p>“You would be correct, Tortle,” a familiar voice echoed through the halls.  “You are in my domain now!”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Ladybug demanded stepping slightly in front of the group.</p>
<p>“I want to play the game,” Dungeon Master affirmed as he appeared in front of them.  “The rules are simple: you make it through the dungeon and I will willingly give you my akuma to purify.  However, if all of you are ‘killed’ in your quest to finish, then I get all the miraculous here.  Simple as that.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious!”  Rena’s voice rang out behind Ladybug.</p>
<p>“Oh, I am quite serious, as your friend is proof of.  She is the first to fall.” Dungeon Master answered, a vicious grin on his face.  “Besides, there is no other way for you to escape and more Parisian’s are being captured while you stand here.”</p>
<p>Ladybug, who noticed that she was eye level with the akuma, spoke up.  “Fine.  We agree to your terms.”</p>
<p>“Ladybug!” Chat, Queen Bee, and Rena all chorused at once.</p>
<p>“We don’t have a choice,” Ladybug answered.</p>
<p>“Good to know we agree on something.  Good luck!”  With that, the image of the Dungeon Master disappeared.</p>
<p>“Now what?” Viperion asked as the group looked at one another.</p>
<p>“Well,” Ladybug started.  “What do you think, Carapace?  You would probably have the most knowledge of what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“Let’s try to find a bigger area so we can work out a plan.  We will just have to be careful until we are able to figure this out.  Chat should take point, as he is our best scout, if I had to take a blind guess.”</p>
<p>Chat nodded and moved past Carapace and Ladybug.  “What am I looking for exactly?”</p>
<p>“That isn’t an easy answer,” Carapace confessed.  “Though, since this is all stonework, Ladybug should be with you.”</p>
<p>“Why?  She should be in the back to be protected.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need protection, Chat!”</p>
<p>“Because she has the ability to notice unnatural stonework, which might help us locate any traps.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make any sense!”</p>
<p>“Look,” Carapace started, sounding tired already.  “We aren’t human anymore, not even LB and Queenie.  I will explain everything better when we get to a safe place.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Ladybug shrugged as she moved up to Chat’s side, much to his dismay.  “Let’s move out.  Carapace, you stay behind us.  Rena and Viperion can watch our backs.  Queen Bee--”  Ladybug paused.  “Well, I guess you should come too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  The next one will be up shortly and Chapter 5 is in the writing stage.  It should be up before Saturday unless something comes up.  Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An explination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's going on with our heroes new looks?  Carapace to the rescue - Turtle power!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group cautiously moved through the halls, eyes darting in every direction, while Chat’s ears swiveled constantly as if trying to catalog every noise.  Ladybug, much to her confusion, was able to point out areas in the stone floor that didn’t look right.  It had allowed Rena to come up and disarm the tigger to a trap from what Carapace said.  After what seemed to be forever, the group found an open doorway.  Chat motioned for everyone to stop, while pressing himself against the wall, blending into the shadows.  Listening intently, he tried to figure out if the room was safe.  When he didn’t hear any movement, he slowly peaked around the corner to find the room was indeed empty.  Once everyone filed in, they shut the door and propped some furniture against it in order to help barricade it from outside attacks.</p><p>“Ok, what the Kwami is going on here?” Queen Bee demanded as she walked around the room, ignoring the fact she was also walking through furniture.  “Why am I see through?”</p><p>“The easiest answer to that is- your dead,” Carapace answered with a shrug.  “At least here.”</p><p>“Where is here?” Chat inquired as he sat on the floor, tail flicking behind him.</p><p>“A dungeon of the Akuma’s design would be my guess.”</p><p>“Alright, before we all start to bombard Carapace with questions, how about we let him explain and we can go from there,” Ladybug interrupted when Chat looked ready to ask something else.  She waved at Carapace, who leaned against a wall and waited for everyone to get comfortable.</p><p>“As I said, the Akuma is probably a scorned Dungeon Master.  They are the person who runs a campaign with their group, who make up the party.  In this case, we are the party.  Now, Dungeons and Dragons is a fantasy role-playing game typically set in a more Middle Ages setting.”</p><p>He watched the group nod their heads in understanding, and Queen Bee scoff lightly, before continuing.</p><p>“Every player creates a character for the game, which is normally kept on a sheet for reference.  Each character has a race and a class, which will dictate the equipment and abilities of each.  For us, the magic chose race/class combos that matched our miraculous and its abilities.  I am a Tortle Totem Barbarian.  I’m meant for defence and some offence.”</p><p>He pointed to Ladybug.  She was not about 3 feet tall and stocky, with long black braided pigtails.  “By your armor and the symbol on your chest, you are a Dwarven Cleric.  You are the primary healer of the group, which makes sense considering your ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ power.  That is not to say you can’t fight, though.”</p><p>“Chat is a Tabaxi, a race of humanoid cats for ease of description.  From what I can see of your weapon and lack of armor, I would guess you are a monk.” The humanoid black cat looked up at him from his spot on the floor behind Ladybug, green eyes glimmering with curiosity as his tail lazily flicked behind him.</p><p>“And just what are we supposed to do with this information,” Queen Bee spat, interrupting Carapace.  “You might as well be speaking English!  Nothing you say is making any sense!”</p><p>“Queenie, I’m sure he will explain it better in time,” Ladybug chided.  “He’s the only one with real knowledge of what’s going on, so calm down and let him finish.”</p><p>“Calm down!” Queen Bee shrieked.  “I’m dead!  What if this isn’t just ‘while we are here,’ huh?  What if this is permanent?”</p><p>“Nothing an akuma has done before has been,” Rena answered.  “I’m sure this will be the same.  We just have to figure out what is going on and then LB can fix it.  Even if she doesn’t, it really wouldn’t be that big of a loss.”  She muttered the last part, though most of them heard her clearly.</p><p>“Anyway,” Carapace shouted, interrupting whatever Queen Bee was about to say. He lowered his voice after making sure everyone was listening again.   “Rena looks to be a Kitsune, a humanoid fox race who can cast an illusion around itself.  Since she was able to defeat the trap earlier, I would say she’s a rogue, but the clothes and lack of weapons doesn’t fit.”  He slowly circled his girlfriend, inspecting her form.  “I’d say Mage, more specifically an Illusionist, based on Rena’s normal powers and her race, with a criminal background to give her the lock picking skills.”  </p><p>He looked over at Viperion.  “You're a Yuan-Ti Pureblood, or a snake person.  As for class, I’d bet Bard.”</p><p>“That would make sense, given his love of music and they do have access to time spells,” Ladybug piped up, causing everyone to look at her.  “What?” She asked.  “I said I’ve played a bit, just not as much as Carapace.”</p><p>“Alright, that gives us something to work with at least,” Viperion stated.  “Now, how do we get out of here?”</p><p>“Simple, we defeat the dungeon,” Carapace responded with what looked like a shrug, though it didn’t translate well with his new look.  “The akuma just wants to run a game.”</p><p>“How can we even be sure he’s telling the truth?!” Rena exclaimed, waving her arms around.  Her illusion shattered revealing a humanoid fox standing about 3 feet tall and covered in reddish-orange fur.  Her belly, ear tips, and paws were white, while the inside of the ears were black.  “He’s an akuma!”</p><p>“We really don’t have any other choice,” Chat piped up from where his spot on the floor, swatting at Ladybug’s braids as they swayed.  “We’re stuck here with anyone else he has drug into this until we complete it, so might as well play along for now.”</p><p>“I agree with Chat,” Ladybug stated, swatting his hand away and standing up.  “We should get moving.  Carapace, what do you think?”</p><p>“Well, I would like to have some time for everyone to figure out their abilities, but you’re right, we need to press on.”  Carapace pushed off the wall he had been leaning on.  “Alright, as for marching order: Ladybug and Chat up front,”</p><p>“Not going to happen,” Chat interjected, crossing his arms in front of him.  “Ladybug is the last person who should be in the front.  She and I can watch the back.”</p><p>“Chat, you and LB are the best scouts we have.  It worked to get us here, we should keep playing to everyone’s strengths” Carapace argued back.</p><p>“And I already said I don’t need to be protected,” Ladybug chimed in, anger evident on her face.</p><p>Chat ignored her as he continued to scowl at Carapace.  “Let Queenie lead.  She can’t get hurt if something else goes off.”</p><p>“As if,” Queenie scoffed.  “I’m not going to be fodder in this.”</p><p>“But she-” Carapace tried to argue but was cut off by Rena.</p><p>“He has a point,” Rena said, rubbing her chin.  “Since I can disarm things and Carapace knows what to look for, we can go after her, then Viperion, Chat, and LB.”</p><p>“That’s not the best use of our resources,” Carapace tried to protest, but Rena was already heading out the door.  Muttering to himself about headstrong foxes, he followed her out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time...a battle with some old enemies.</p><p>As I said, this next chapter is in progress and I hope to have it finished by tomorrow.  However, fight scenes are not my forte, so I apologize now if it isn't as great as it probably should be.  With 6 heroes, 2 enemies, and minions...that's a lot to keep up with, so be prepared for a long chapter!  Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism and comments are greatly welcomed and appreciated!  I do not have anyone betaing this story for me, so I may miss a few things here or there.  Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>